My second summer
by ilahyouhun
Summary: You didn't listen when I told you.' She exclaimed, tears streaming down her face. 'You know why? Because you lied.' He said harshly, turning on his heel. Leaving her in shame and resentment. Smitchie.
1. Prologue

**I really hope you enjoy the story. My last story got deleted, so here I am writing a new CAMP ROCK one. Haha. Let's hope this one's more awesome than the last.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock.**

**Prologue**

"Maaaa. Where are my headphones?!" The one and only Mitchie Torres had yelled from the top of the stairs, her mother being on the bottom level.

"Mitch it's in your top drawer! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Connie had yelled back, struggling as well to pack her needed belongings.

She heard her mother and rushed back into the room in search of the missing headphones in her op drawer. Mitchie then shoved some things around and saw the white headphones. She grabbed them and threw them in a bag, along with the rest of her necessities.

_Great, another year at camp rock._ She then thought to herself.

You see? Mr. Shane Grey and Ms. Mitchie Torres didn't end up as the fairy tale was planned. Shane had gone off on tour with Connect 3 and they just lost touch. Mitchie had read about the popstar dating some super model while on tour. She wanted nothing to do with Shane. He would call her, she would ignore him, and so the cycle continued until now. See, now, she has to spend a whole summer with him.

The T.V. suddenly blasted with the Hot Tunes theme song and she watched the screen, waiting for the newly gossip on the world celebrities.

"Connect 3's Shane Grey was scene with an unfamiliar female coming out of his New York hotel yesterday evening. Looks like Mr. Grey has dumped the super model for a new arm candy….." And blah blah blah the story goes on.

Mitchie turned off the T.V., tired of hearing the boys' name. It seemed as if the mere sound of his name haunted her every move.

She closed her suitcase and grabbed the rest of her belongings, slinging her backpack onto her shoulder. Mitchie then headed out of her way, looking back at her room and sighing. _Here comes summer drama._ She shuddered at the though of it. Her and her belongings then found their way down the stairs and into the Torres' catering truck.

The drive to camp was full of silence, only the murmuring of the radio to be heard. Connie was sneaking glances at her daughter. Mitchie's head lay against the window, staring at the surroundings the car passed by.

"Hun, I know last year didn't end on a good note, but there's always room for change. You're going to camp for your music ad you should focus on that. And plus, you have Caitlyn and Lola and the rest of the girls." Connie had said, finally breaking the silence.

Mitchie raised her head from the window and sat up in her seat, looking down as she fumbled with her fingers

She sighed and finally went to look at her mom. "What girls mom? They probably hate me because I hurt Shane…and plus Caitlyn's going out with Nate now. She won't have time for me."

"Mitchie, sweetheart, don't you think you're overreacting?" Connie then replied, taking one hand off the wheel to hold onto her daughters.

"We'll see mah." She then said returning to her spot on the window, as her breath fogged a small part of the glass.

The two hours felt like minutes according to Mitchie. Before they knew it they were unpacked and settled in the same room they had bunked in last year. This was now her second year at camp rock. Shane never got the chance to hear Mitchie at last years final jam. She was too scared to perform, she thought maybe no one would like her, but was she wrong. Mitchie had the talent of any singer….she was amazing.

"Need any help in the kitchen?" Mitchie asked as her mom stood up towards the door.

"No thank you hunnie. Go out, have fun. I'll see you at dinner. Have tonight off. You deserve it." Connie then said as she stepped out of the door, closing it behind her.

_Yeah. Have fun._ She thought to herself, slipping on her boots and stepping out of the room, holding onto her arms as a gust of wind swooped her way

Mitchie walked as slowly as she could, not expecting anything special as she went to find the beach jam stage where the paper told the campers to meet. As she came close enough to see everybody, her head went to glancing down at her feet. Her face showed no emotion, mainly because she didn't know how to react to this certain predicament.

"Mitchie!" Exclaimed a vibrant Caitlyn Geller, whose waist was wrapped by none other then Connect 3's Nate, joined in the group was Jason, a bunch of the girls, and…..Shane.

Mitchie faked a pretty convincing smile and walked their way. Caitlyn broke from Nate's grasp and walked the rest of the way to envelope Mitchie in a hug. Mitchie smiled feeling comforted from her friend.

"Oh it feels so good not to have to do this over email and my cell phone anymore." Caitlyn said, earning a small giggle from Mitchie.

"I know what you mean." Mitchie replied, letting go of the hug and faced her friend.

"Someones looking happy with her boy toy over there." Mitchie said making kissy noises in Caitlyn's face.

"Shutup!" Caitlyn said nudging Mitchie's shoulder. "Come on." She then added draggin her friends to the group.

"Hey you. Long time no see." Lola had said as Mitchie reached the group.

"Same here." Mitchie smiled, suddenly meeting the gaze of a familiar popstar.

He did notice the new petite and pretty looking girl he had his arm around. Mitchie analyzed the girl and saw she was the girl Shane was coming out of the hotel with on the T.V. She was perky and flawless. A pang of jealousy hit Mitchie in the heart.

"Hi! I'm Rebecca!" The petite girl had said, directing it at Mitchie.

"I'm Mitchie." She said extending her hand, only to be pulled into a hug by the so called Rebecca.

She broke from the grasp and faced Rebecca, yet another fake smile cross her face.

_This is going to be a looonnngg summer._ Mitchie though, straying from the conversation the group had started.

**There goes the first chapter. Sorry it's pretty boringish. I promise it'll get better, I promise. NOW REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. First Night at Camp

**Hey, thanks for the Reviews. I appreciate them. Feel free to tell me what you want to see. I'll be sure and try to add them in to the story. So yeah, enjoy the next chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock.**

**First Night at Camp**

Caitlyn and Mitchie helped Connie cook till dinner time. After finishing setting the tables Caitlyn had left to talk to Nate. So Mitchie had made up her mind on where to go, and left the kitchen, on her way to the lake. It was her favorite place on the entire camp ground.

She stopped by her and her mothers' room to grab her guitar. Then she proceeded to the lake side. Her feet moved pretty quickly, as she was anxious to get to see the view of the sunset. As she approached closer to the lake she saw a figure sitting down where she had planned to take a seat. She let out a sigh and continued walking. Mitchie figured she could walk farther and find a different spot.

She walked past the person, not wanting to make eye contact. After a couple steps past him, he went and called her name. "Mitchie?" A familiar voice had said.

Mitchie turned around only to be face to face with Shane Grey. As she had turned around he had stood up and walked closer to her.

"Uhh..uh..Hey." She said, stuttering with every word she spoke.

"Long time no see, or talk. You never answered my phone calls." He said eying her reaction, staring at her like a science experiment.

"Ugh, yeah. I saw you on T.V. with some girl. I just thought that you…" She then replied, straying away from the conversation, slowly turning her head in the other direction.

"That I what?" Shane said, still eyeing her.

"That you forgot me…." She said, now looking at him as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Look, you're probably busy. I should go." She said quickly, not listening to what he had to say as she turned back to where she was heading, walking fast.

"Mitchie, wait!" He said, his legs staying put in their place. Shane felt no courage to run after her. He hurt her, which was evidently hurting him as well.

Mitchie ran wherever her feet wanted to bring her, she ended up in front of Caitlyn's cabin, the tears still pouring down her face. She brought her hand up to the door and knocked on it with the power she had left. Foot steps appeared to the door quickly and she wiped her eyes furiously. The door then opened wide, revealing Caitlyn and surprisingly Nate behind it.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn said, reaching out to her friend. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Uhm, sorry. I'm probably interrupting something…huh?" She said in between gasps.

"No it's fine hun. Come in." Caitlyn said looking at Nate with a sorry look and back to Mitchie.

"Really Cait. I'll be fine. Uhm, I'll just find you later. You two have a good afternoon. See you at lunch." Without another word said between the two, she turned on her heel and left.

Caitlyn and Nate made their way back to her bed and cozied up to each other. As soon as they were comfy Caitlyn let out a sigh and stared up at Nate. Nate kissed her forehead and began tracing circles on her arm.

"She'll be okay, everything will be okay. Shane's just a jerk. We all know that." Nate whispered to her in his caring voice.

"I really hope so." Caitlyn said, then leaning into the crook of his neck.

"Don't worry so much babe, it's their problem, they need to solve it alone." After that was said they just sat there in silence, enjoying the others presence.

After leaving Caitlyn's cabin Mitchie stormed off to the mess hall, hoping nobody would be in there so she could relax with the piano. Her feet reached there quickly and she hurried to the piano seat. She breathed in the sweet smell coming from the kitchen and brought out her song book from her pocket. The pages flipped landing on a familiar song. She placed her fingers on the piano and all the energy jolted out of her. She sang her heart out not noticing a couple standing behind her.

"This is me…." She ended, letting more tears fall from her eyes.

"Wow! Mitchie that was amazing!" Mitchie had heard the perky blonde say. She gasped and turned in her chair seeing Joe and Remy holding hands.

Remy pulled Shane closer to Mitchie, hoping to start a friendly conversation.

"Oh. Thanks." She said in a faint enthusiastic voice.

"Yeah. I didn't know you were a Connect 3 fan! I mean you sing their song really well." Those words hit Mitchie hard.

_Their song?!_ Mitchie said in her head. Anger filled her body, her cheeks turning a flush pink

"Their song?" Mitchie said, slightly harsh, staring at Shane.

"Yeah! They play it at their concerts allll the time." Rebecca said, smiling brightly at Shane.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. I just thought it was a good song. I really like it." Mitchie said, leaving the harshness behind, but still glaring at Shane.

"So do I!" Rebecca said, still as perky as before.

"Mhmm." Mitchie said nodding her head. "Well I promised I'd go find my mom. I'll see you guys later." Mitchie then added, grabbing her song book and rushing out of the room.

Mitchie stomped in the direction of the kitchen. _How could he call my song his?!_ She yelled in her mind. That song meant so much to her and here he was calling it his. She didn't know what to say about it, but she was going to do something.

"Mitchie! Mitchie wait!" She heard him call her name, but she continued walking.

Shane grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. Her tear stained eyes hit him like before.

"What? What could you possibly want?!" She yelled, letting a few sobs out.

"I'm sorry…." He said, trying to hide the hurt he felt for her.

"You know what, save it! Haven't you done enough?" She said, yanking her arm from his grasp.

Her sobs were shed till she reached the kitchen. She ferociously dabbed at her eyes, trying to get rid of any sign including tears. No one noticed her tear stained eyes as she helped with the cooking for dinner. She finished and walked into the mess hall, not in the mood to eat. She flipped the hood of her sweatshirt onto her head and placed her butt on the seat next to Caitlyn.

"Hey Mitch." Caitlyn said, still upset that she couldn't do anything to help her.

"Hey." She replied faintly, staring off into no direction in particular.

Shane and Remy suddenly entered the room and all eyes were on them. Mitchie glanced as to see what everyone was looking at and quietly sighed. They were walking in the direction of the table and the only seats left were in front of Mitchie. She had to leave, she didn't want to stay.

"I'm gonna go get food." Was her excuse to go, she was going to ditch.

She didn't want to here a reply from Caitlyn, so she got up and walked away. Shane's eyes followed her. Another piece of his heart braking. He longed to have his arms wrapped around Mitchie.

Mitchie left for her room. She reached her cabin, showered, changed, and fell into a deep sleep. She wanted to drown all her thoughts of Shane away, and that's what she did. Her plan for the rest of the trip was to ignore the boy. The only relationship she wanted was for her and her music.

**Sorry for the really late post. High School stinks. Haha. Well I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Oh and thank you to all you other reviewers who have already reviewed. :)**


	3. It's Rebecca

**Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock**

**It's Rebecca**

Mitchie walked out of the Mess Hall after helping her mom with breakfast. She wasn't in the mood to eat, so she made her way down to the dock. She hugged herself tightly, trying to stay warm, as slight breezes hit her skin. Her feet brought her to the dock and she sat down, staring off into the lake. Mitchie didn't hear foot steps approaching her.

"Hey Mitchie!" The same perky voice as before had said.

Mitchie shot her head towards her, taken by surprise. "Oh, hey Rebecca." She then said, less enthusiastically.

"Mind if I sit here?" Mitchie just nodded and continued to look out to the lake.

"So, why aren't you in there?" Rebecca asked, referring to the Mess Hall.

"I should ask you the same thing." Mitchie said harshly, eyeing Rebecca now.

"Look, do you have something against me? Nobody wants to talk to me?!" Rebecca said, her tone rising into anger.

"No. I have nothing against you. Just having a bad week." Mitchie said, now ignoring contact with her.

"Don't give me that bull. What the hell is it?!" Rebecca said, still looking harshly at Mitchie.

"This is how they treat all the new people!" "It's how they treated me" She mumbled, then went back to yelling. "And me, lying?! Why would you come to me with your attitude?! Did I do something horrible to you?!" Mitchie said, now getting up. She wanted nothing to do with her.

"Have you ever put Shane into perspective?! Wouldn't girls be jealous about that! You should think before you talk." With that said, Mitchie left Rebecca, bewildered by the words that were just said to her.

Mitchie was now in class, unfortunately one that Shane tought. She sat in the back of the class with Caitlyn and Lola. It was another vocal class. Mitchie and Caitlyn were working on a new song for final jam, as was the rest of the class.

Shane was talking with Rebecca, when his eye caught Mitchie. Rebecca had told him everything that had happened before and he had decided to confront her. He headed his way towards Mitchie.

"Mitchie, can we talk?" He said.

Mitchie's head went up and locked eyes with his. She looked at Caitlyn and she nodded an apporoval. Mitchie nodded back and stood up.

"Sure." She said with a sigh.

Mitchie got up from her seat and moved quickly towards the exit, not making eye contact with Shane. Shane tried to scurry as quickly, following her out the door. She paced a couple steps further then the door and stopped, turned around and looked up at him. She stayed silent. He looked at her and gave a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"Why would you do something so bitchy to Rebecca?!" He yelled, breaking the silence.

Mitchie shook her head and looked at him. "What are you talking about? She went up to me and yelled her hormones out all over me." She scoffed and rasied an eyebrow, waiting for a rebuttal.

"What is wrong with you? She was trying to be friends with you. She showed up to my room all wet, saying you pushed her in the lake."

Mitchie couldn't believe her ears. "What's wrong with me? I may have yelled back for my own sake, but she must have pushed herself in the lake, because I did no such thing."

"You're just jealous." Shane said, his confidence overpowering him.

"Jealous? What's there to be jealous of?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"It's Rebecca." He said with a laugh. "It's Rebecca your jealous of."

Mitchie shook her head again and gave him a stare. "Yeah Shane. I'm jealous of Rebecca." She said sarcastically.

"You know. I'm sure every girl in the world is jealous of Rebecca….one of those girls just aren't me." Shane's mouth went dry and Mitchie found it in herself to go on. "You know? You forgot me, I got over it. You stole my song, got over that too. You accuse me of lying when I'm not, just another thing to get over because of the almighty Shane Grey. You're still the same jerk you were before we met. Camp Rock can't change all of us, can it?"

Mitchie walked off, leaving Shane speechless, again. Shane kept his eyes on her and didn't regret a single thing. He didn't need her anymore, he had Rebecca, but somehow he always thought of Mitchie. Yet his pop star ego took over him.

It was three days since that fight and they still hadn't made contact. Mitchie refused to go to classes and hung out in her room most of the day. There she was at peace. She wrote her songs in there.

She awoke from yet another power nap and immediately went and grabbed her guitar. Se tuned a couple of her strings and began to strum the intro. The she sang…..

_"I thought you were the perfect guy_

_the guy I thought I needed_

_but now I'm sittin her alone_

_expressions never shone_

_And now I know_

_I never really needed you_

_The curtains opening…_

_And I hear my cue_

_I sing these words because you hurt me_

_I sing these words because you loved me_

_I sing these words cause you said you needed me_

_But that's not true…"_

She then finished what she had of the unfinished song and placed her guitar down and shed yet another tear. Mitchie hated that boy with a passion, but she still saved a place in her heart for him. There was no changing her mind. She somehow still loved Shane Grey.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write. I know. Kinda crappy, but schools been gay. But please to REVIEW. I like those. Haha. Next one will be u in a few days, probably.**


	4. New Kitchen Help

**AN:Okay, so I forgot to tell you who wrote the song at the end…and it's my own song. I thought it fit with the story,right? Haha. Anyway, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter..now you can enjoy this one (:**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own camp rock.**

**New Kitchen Help**

"SHANEEEE?!" Were the loud words heard from cabin 405, belonging to the pop star and his uncle.

Shane and Rebecca had then broken apart from their makeout session and looked up in shock at Brown. The two were dried out with words. Rebecca planned to make a quick exit.

"I'll see you later babe…" Rebecca said quietly and swiftly made her way out of the cabin.

"Uhm, hey Uncle Brown?" Shane moving one of his hands through his black air.

"Don't you hey Uncle Brown me! You know you're not supposed to bring girls in here! Especially not if you're gonna be swallowing her face!" Brown shouted, his body fuming with anger.

"I know, but we weren't planning on doing that I had to grab something and one thing led to another it…."

Brown cut him off. "I don't care how it happened!" He paced back and forth thinking, all heard was his footsteps on the hardwood floor. "You always have to make me the bad guy. You get kitchen duty, till final jam. Hopefully that brings your head away from girls!" Brown said nothing more and exited the room.

_Kitchen duty?!_ He thought to himself, sighing and collapsing backwards on the bed he sat on.

Somehow news traveled fast about the whole kitchen duty thing. Mitchie was outraged at the unpleasant news. The thing was he was starting that day and the next duty Mitchie had was at dinner. She stomped her way through all her classes for the day and relaxed in the place she could only find peace. On the dock Shane had brought her, her first year.

Mitchie sat down and pulled out her guitar from its case and strummed. It wasn't tuned, another thing going wrong with her day. She started with the top string and started to tune it She didn't hear someone walking up to her.

"Need help?" The voice startled her and she spazzed out a bit.

She looked up and saw the figure. "Oh my God Nate! Do not come up to me in that creepy stalker voice ever again!" She laughed and he laughed along.

"Sorry, just saw you sitting here, thought I'd come and stalk you." He said earning another laugh from her. "Mind if I sit?" He asked gesturing to the spot next to her.

"Go ahead." She said with a smile.

Couple strings later she was done tuning her guitar and she looked at Nate. "So, what brings you here?" He asked waiting for an answer.

"It's peaceful, you got the water, the trees, the music." She said giving a delightful sigh.

"I see, I see. So what's going on between you and that Shane boy." He said, totally changing subjects.

"Did Caitlyn bribe you!? Or was it Shane?! Fess up body." She said rolling here eyes at him.

"Caitlyn nor Shane had to bribe me. You seemed out of it the last couple of days and I wanted to know what was up. That's what friends do you know." He said with a smile.

"Oh, well thanks." She said simply. He then gave her a go on look. "Ugh, well there's not really much to say. Shane's still a big jerk and I'm still in love with him." Mitchie looked down and started to trace the lines in the wood. "I know, pathetic." She then added after hearing nothing from Nate.

"No, not pathetic. You should've seen the guy after we left camp." Nate said looking at Mitchie.

Mitchie looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah. That one week. Then he got over it and slept with some model, right.?" She then said quickly wiping a tear that fell.

"It' not like that Mitch." He said in his caring voice.

"Sure. You know. I gotta go help with dinner, so I'll see you later." Mitchie said grabbing her belongings and standing up.

"Uhm, yea." He said as she took a couple steps. "Oh! Mitchie!" He said and she turned around. "Yeah?" She replied. "I'm always here. If you need someone to talk to." He said with a smile. She nodded and smiled back, turning on her heels, she was off to the kitchen.

She reached the kitchen, silence filled its corners. It was strange to Mitchie. Her mother was usually busy, running about the place.

"Maaaa?!" Mitchie yelled turning the corner. She was about to yell again till she saw who was sitting on the counter top.

"She went somewhere." The pop star said holding a note with her mother's handwriting plastered on it.

Mitchie let out a sigh and took the note from his hand. She read through it all and put it down on the table next to her. She looked up to Shane and saw him staring at her. Her eyes strayed away to the emptiness of the room.

"Guess we're stuck here." He said. "Till she comes back of course." He said plainly, hopping of the counter top to stand in front of Mitchie.

"Doesn't mean we have to talk to each other." Mitchie then replied rolling her eyes.

"Well someone has an attitude." Shane said eyeing her flirtatiously. "I like attitude." He said reaching for her hand.

She pulled back her hand, and stared at her. "What is with you?! You get mad at me and now your trying to get in my pants?!" She yelled, walking away from him.

He went after her and pulled her back. "Look, I was just kidding. You know, lighting up the mood."

Mitchie looked at him. "Sounds more like turning off the lights." She glared at him. "Shane. I want absolutely nothing to do with you, so don't think just because we're in here that you can just talk to me like nothing happened." She paused. "I know, really bitchy of me, but you're the reason and in fact the problem here, so leave. Me. Alone." She finished and walked off to one of the tables in the kitchen and sat down, glancing at the clock

Shane followed after her and sat in the seat in front of her. He sighed, and quickly spoke. "The thing is, Mitchie, I never meant to hurt you, or leave you. I wanted to be with you, but things just got rocky. I'm still the same guy, I swear to you. Rebecca's just a one night stand…for a couple more days than one night." He said, with truth filled in those luscious brown eyes of his.

Mitchie glanced up at him ad saw no sympathy. "Bullshit. I don't care. Nothing will make up for what you did. Not everybody wants some egotistical pop star in their life."

"I spill my heart out….and you don't believe me. I don't need this." He stood up, abruptly, and stomped a few paces towards the door.

"You don't need this?! Have you any idea how I feel?! You haven't come close to feeling the hurt I feel!" She said, tears now streaming from her face.

"I told you that I was the girl with the voice and…" She said. "You didn't listen when I told you!" She practically screamed. "I loved you….so much…but now…it'll never be the same."

"You know why I didn't believe you? Because you lied Mitchie Torres." He spat. "And everyone at camp knows it." He said harshly and turned on his heel. Leaving her in shame and resentment.

**Sorry for the late update! Shocker ending huh? I know, really depressing, but things will change…soon. *hint, hint* haha. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. I'm Sorry

**Thanks for the reviews guys. You're awesome. Okay, so not really much to say, but enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Camp Rock**

**I'm Sorry**

Nothing special had happened the next few days of the week. Michie and Shane worked in the kitchen different times, so they knew they wouldn't be seeing much of the other. Shane didn't mean to cause hurt to Mitchie, the jerk inside him just took over the whole camp. He knew deep inside why she lied last summer, and he knew she had a right to be mad at him because of the whole long distance relationship not working out. The point I'm trying to get to is that Shane did love Mitchie, and he always has.

"Shane? Baby, you okay?" Rebecca said, moving a hand in front of his face.

He cleared his head from the daydream and stared at Rebecca. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, I'm gonna go start my shift. I'll see you later Beck." He said and gave her a short, non meaningful peck on the lips.

Rebecca shook her head, watching him leave. She knew it was because of Mitchie and she was not going to let Mitchie steal her boyfriend away.

Mitchie was cleaning up from her shift in the kitchen as Shane walked inside. They took a quick glance at each other. Michie saw him and started to hurry her clean up.

"You don't have to hurry, I just came in early." Shane said, as she continued at the same pace.

"Uhh, it's okay. I was just leaving anyway." She then replied, cleaning up the last spill of icing.

Mitchie then walked over and put away her apron on the hook it belonged to and pushed past the door….that was the end of that confrontation.

That night the wind had picked up and the rain had begun to pour, everybody was soaking with water and freezing, so they all chose to stay in the mess hall for dinner. Turns out the weather had gotten extremely worse and all the campers and staff had to stay in the mess hall till the weather was okay enough to go back to their cabins.

Mitchie sighed at the news. She hated staying with all those people in that room, so she decided to ditch. At the moment she didn't really care that it was raining too hard, or to dangerous to go outside, she was going to do it.

She got up from her seat in the far corner of the room and began to head to the back of the room into the kitchen, Shane glanced her way and saw her walking out the back. He excused himself from the table and followed her. Mitchie pushed her way past the back door, without anyone seeing her, except for Shane. She took a few steps outside, hugging her skin as the cold winds rushed by her. She had forgotten her jacket, but there was no turning back now. Shane then ran after her and screamed her name. Mitchie turned around, giving him an annoyed scowl.

"What?! What could you possibly want now?!" She yelled over the thunderous rain.

"What do you think your doing? It's dangerous out here!" He said moving closer, beginning to take his jacket off for her.

She stopped him from taking off his jacket and replied. "Since when did you care? Look, I'll be fine. It's just the wind."

"Mitchie, still, come inside. Please." He said, holding onto her arm in a pleading way.

Mitchie yanked her arm away and shook her head at him, beginning to walk away from the mess hall. Shane followed after her, not wanting to leave her in these conditions. He wanted her to be okay.

He needed to stop her, so he blurted out something that would change everything. "MITCHIE! I STILL LOVE YOU!"

Mitchie heard this and turned around to look at him. "What?" Was all that came out of her mouth.

"Look, I don't know who put you up to this joke? Just quit it, okay?! I'll be fine! Just go back in there,.." She said pointing in the direction of the mess hall. "…cuddle with your girlfriend, and leave me alone!" Mitchie then finished, already walking in the direction of her cabin.

Shane closed his eyes for a second, and got even more worried then he was before. He hoped she'd be all right. After she was out of his sight he shook his head and ran back to the mess hall for cover. His hair was soaking wet, as was the rest of his body. He walked over to here his friends were situated and sat next to Rebecca. Rebecca looked at him and pulled one of those 'I'm grossed out' faces.

"Shane! You're all wet!" She said as he glanced at her.

He rolled his eyes and replied. "Yes, I know that Beck, cause it's raining outside."

"Dude, what were you doing outside?" Nate interrupted the couples conversation.

"Uhm, I..I.." He thought quickly. "Brown told me to check if there was anybody outside."

"Oh." Nate simply said.

"Hey, has anybody seen Mitchie?" Caitlyn then said, directing the question to the group.

"Who cares." Rebecca muttered as the rest of the group replied with a unanimous decision of 'no they haven't'.

Shane gave Rebecca a stare and. "She's in the kitchen with her mom, she said she'd just chill there." He spoke up.

"Okay, well I'll just go check on her then." Caitlyn said, about to get up.

"No!" Shane quickly said as Caitlyn and the rest of the group shot their head towards him. "..Cause Brown told me that we weren't aloud to go back there cause that's where the adults are sleeping." He then ended with a sigh, hoping that lie worked on the crowd.

"Uhm, guess we'll just see her later then." Caitlyn said and they all went back to starting up their own conversations.

Except for Shane, he stayed quiet, still worried about Mitchie. Mitchie finally reached her cabin, drenched from head to toe. She ran inside and shut the door with a thud. It didn't take her very long to change into a set of dry clothes.

After changing she sat on her bed and hugged her pillow, sitting criss-crossed on her bed. For two hours she sat there, thinking about camp, wondering why she was still there, why she even had a good reason to stay. Those questions bugged her because she knew why she wanted to go, but she just didn't think that reason was good enough any more. She eventually drifted into a deep sleep after her hard thinking, a few sobs escaping her lips as she fell into her sleep.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Mitchie?" Mrs. Torres had asked as she approached the group of connect three and friends, Brown stood next to her looking for a camper with an answer to that question.

Caitlyn chose to spoke up. "Shane said she was hanging back in the kitchen with you guys." She paused. "She's not there?" She then added looking at Shane.

By now all eyes were on Shane. "What? She said noth.." Brown interrupted her. "Shane, what do you know?" He asked glaring at Shane.

"I…She..I don't know." Shane replied, his lie not convincing anyone.

"Shane, if you know something. We need to know…..now." Brown said pulling Shane out of the group into a quiet corner, Mrs. Torres following behind.

"Where is she Shane?" Mrs. Torres now said, fear in her voice.

Shane sighed and began. "She walked out and I chased after her, she told me she didn't want to stay in here. I think she was heading back to her cabin. I..I tried to stop her, but she…she wouldn't stay..I tried." He said, guilt written all over his face.

"She's where?!" Brown exclaimed, scaring a few students. Mrs. Torres shook her head, speechless. "We have to go look for her…I'll look for her." Brown said.

"I'm going with you." Shane said. "It's my fault….please Uncle Brown." He said, pleading with all his strength.

"Fine, you come too." He said and turned to Mrs. Torres. "Everything will be okay Connie, she'll be fine. We'll be back soon. Uhm, try to keep them settled down in here please." He then said. Her reply was just a knod.

"Everything will be fine." He promised as he grabbed Shane by the leather sleeve and progressed through the back door.

They walked in a fast pace to Mitchie's cabin, having a hard time because of the strong winds holding them back. When they reached the cabin, all the air was sucked out of their bodies. They paused for a second taking in the scene. The seconds passed and Shane ran.

"Mitchie!!!!!" He said trying to move around the tree that had fallen upon the delicate cabin.

"Mitchie! Can you hear me?!" He yelled, trying to move the leaves and debris aside.

"Shane?" She replied faintly, in her scared stance. Mitchie hugged her knees to her chest, the tree falling just shortly of her body.

He ran and stood in front of her, the rain hitting both of them through the broken roof. Shane could see the tears streaming down her face. She sat there frozen, unable to move, as if she was frozen in her spot. Shane then bent down and picked her up in his arms, moving her legs to wrap around his.

"I'm sorry Shane….I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhhhh." He replied, not understanding why she was apologizing. "I should be the one saying sorry...I'm sorry Mitch."

Shane held onto her tight, never wanting to let go. "You're okay, everything's gonna be okay." He then said stroking the back of her head.

She shook her head. "No it isn't." Mitchie said abruptly. Her sobs continued after that.

Shane stayed quiet, not wanting to hurt her fragile feature as he sped to the cafeteria, Brown in tow.

**Sorry it's been long since the update, but for some reason I enjoy these kind of chapters, they really get me thinking. I really hope you enjoyed! Review please(: **


	6. The Truth

**Thanks for the Reviews guys. I'm liking that yall are liking the story. Haha. If you guys have any ideas on how you want the story to go feel free to write about that too. Okaydokie. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Uhhh yeahhh, still no ownage of Camp Rock**

**The Truth**

A tear rolled down his cheek as he watched her motionless body asleep on the bed placed in the camp's nurse's office/hospitalish room. He pulled a lonely chair closer to her bed and sat down in it. His hand stroked hers as he looked at her body again, bruised in several places. It hurt him more than anything, he kept thinking he was responsible and nobody could change his mind about that.

She shifted a bit and her eyes fluttered open and his eyes showed sympathy as she continued to adjust to the afternoon light. She glanced around, viewing the spacious room. It looked abandoned, all heard was whatever noise the campers outside were making and both their steady breaths. Her eyes finally landed on his, then went down and saw his hands wrapped around her own.

"Shane?" She asked faintly, not finding the strength to say much more.

"Hey, try not to talk kay? Nurse said to you should strain your voice." He replied, now stroking her hand.

"What…am I?….I mean. Wh…what are you doing here?" She stuttered, ignoring his plea and speaking anyway.

"I promised your mom and your uncle I'd watch you till you got better." He replied quietly.

"Why?...Why would you do that?" She continued her questions, as she gently pulled her hand out of his to help balance herself as she pushed herself up to sit up.

"Mitchie….It's cause I know it's my fault you're here in the first place." Shane then replied, scooting his chair closer to her bed.

She shook her head and spoke. "No it wasn't, I chose to leave. You shouldn't blame yourself, you did nothing wrong. I was stupid enough not o listen."

"That may be true, but deep down. I know and I believe part of this is my fault. I could've stopped it. Who would know what would've happened if they didn't find out you were there….I wasn't smart enough to tell anybody…."

"But you came back." Mitchie interrupted.

"Yeah, but what good was that worth? Some damage was already done before we got there." He said, the sadness fully showing in his expression and voice.

"It's worth a lot of good." She said reaching cradling his cheek with her hand. "I'm alive Shane."

"And I'm so happy you are, look. Get some rest okay? We can talk about this later." He said as she just nodded in reply and drifted asleep. The silence continued and Shane began to think and remember…

FLASHBACK

"_Hey you." Mitchie said sitting next to Shane on the bench underneath the big oak tree._

"_Hey." He replied with a smile, putting his guitar down as he faced her._

"_I'm gonna miss this place…" She said as she glanced out into the glossy lake. Her reflection and his, along with the leaves falling from the trees, showed flawlessly._

_His hand reached over and touched hers. "I'm gonna miss you."_

_Mitchie and Shane's eyes met. Their faces were glowing,, their surroundings didn't break their peace. As cheesy as it sounds, it was as if they were the only two there._

_Mitchie continued smiling. "Same here." She whispered, fighting back the happy tears that trickled down her cheeks._

"_I mean it's not like we're gonna be away from each other Mitch…" Shane said as he reached to dry her tears._

"_It just won't feel the same, ya know?" She said taking his hand again._

"_I know, I know, but there are phones and planes and cars…the things that'll get me to you." He said with a small chuckle. "Mitchie, I'm not saying goodbye." He tucked a strand of her hair and rested his hand on her cheek. Mitchie smiled at this and put her hand on his against her cheek_

"_Then why does this feel like goodbye?...Shane I" Shane then interrupted her. "Mitchie, I love you, I'm in love with you Mitchie Torres. I'm never saying goodbye. It's the truth._

_Their eyes met again and Mitchie's eyes showed her happiness. Shane felt exactly the same. These two were inseparable. At that moment they knew this was meant to happen. They were for one another._

END OF FLASHBACK

'I hurt her' was the thought that whirled through his mind after the sudden memory of their relationship. Last year at this same time he was able to hold her hand and tell her how beautiful she looked and how much she meant to him. He had her, they were together, and he let her, someone he called perfect, slip away from him. Shane didn't expect any forgiveness, but he knew his feelings for her were still very strong.

"How's she doing?" Shane was knocked out of his thoughts, as Nate walked up next to him. Shane ran a hand through his hair and let out an exasperated sigh, not replying to his question.

"What are you doing here?" He said in a monotonous tone.

"Can I not see her? Look, you're not the only one who cares about her. Or do you even care?" Nate said, now looking Shane in the eyes.

"Look, I don't need this right now." Shane replied shaking his head, returning to face Mitchie.

"Man, you look like shit. Get some rest." Nate said, now feeling sympathetic as he patted him on the back.

"No." He plainly, but harshly said.

"You've been her all night and morning. She's not going anywhere, I can…"

"I can't leave her." He interrupted.

"Shane this isn't your fault." Nate replied.

"Sure." Shane said heaving a big sigh. "You know what? Maybe I do need some rest, I'll see you around" He added, walking out of the room, ignoring Nate's "Goodbye."

The door slam from Shane walking out woke Mitchie, Nate looked her and sat in Shane's place, a slight smile spread across his face. Mitchie saw this and smiled back, a yawn escaping her mouth.

"Hey sleepy head." Nate said, interrupting the silence. "How you feeling?" He asked.

"A little better." Her raspy voice spoke up. "Shane came by and the nurse keeps giving me food I don't want to eat, it's so…"

"He's in love with you Mitch." Nate said quickly.

"What?" She said, taken back from the statement.

"You know exactly what." He replied, rolling his eyes in a joking manner.

Her gaze moved from Nate to the window. "He told me, and I believed him. I don't want to love him back, but I do. I'm afraid to say I don't love him because I don't want to hurt him Nate. It's just hard, but on the other hand what if I say I do love him…and get hurt again, I don't want to be disappointed in my decisions. Especially if it means hurting myself, or especially him." She said, wincing at the even thought of it. "Just, please don't tell anyone Nate…Especially not him."

"Ultimately, the decision is yours, but I promise you, your secret's safe with me." Nate said hugging her.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear, smiling. Mitchie liked that she could confide in Nate. She found another friend.

But on other notes, her love for Shane still invaded her conscience. She didn't know what to do, what to choose, even how she felt. Mitchie Torres was a confused girl. And the topic? The one and only Shane Grey.

**Soooo, sorry again. These updates are gonna be late….I mean really late usually. Because freshman year is stressing me cause I have sucky grades in like 2 major subjects. So yeaaaa. But I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. I Don't Care

**Hey guys I'm back, it's been ultra long since I updated. I know. So sorry about that. But I am ready to get typing. Please continue to review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**I Don't Care**

Mitchie finally made her way out of the nurse's office and to the new cabin that replaced the now trashed one. She stepped in the front door and sighed, grabbing new clothes from the drawer beside her. She then traveled to the bath room where she took a quick shower, changed and then headed her way back out again. As she stepped out of the cabin door the first thing she saw was the lake….the beautiful lake glistening at her. She smiled at the peacefulness it brought her. Her feet traveled and brought her to the dock where she sat down and dangled her feet into the water.

Her eyes were glued to the water until the sound of a high pitched whine interrupted her silence. Mitchie's head snapped up to see Rebecca and Shane making their way to where she was sitting. Mitchie stood up, gave one last glance at them and proceeded to walk away.

"Hey Mitchie!" Shane called after her.

Mitchie made a face and shook her head, putting on a fake smile and turning around. "Yeah?" She asked now moving towards to couple.

"Uhm, you're out of the office, that's great." He said, not making eye contact for some reason, as he scratched his head.

"You call that great?" Rebecca said moving her eyes up and down on Mitchie, a disgusted face plastered on her head.

Shane then snapped his head at Rebecca then back at Mitchie, an apologetic look then showed. "Yeah, I'm finally out." She took a pause. "You know, I better go, and plus, mom's waiting for me." Before turning around and heading towards the kitchen she managed to get out a quiet "Bye."

He watched her petite figure walk across the grass, regretting everything that had happened in the last couple of days. Shane missed her, more than he could miss anybody in his life. He never knew how much he was loosing till camp started again…and it was still hurting him. He thought he could get over it, but as you can see, this was to hard for him to get over.

--

"Mom!" Mitchie yelled, walking into such a quiet kitchen.

"Mitchie?" Her mother said, looking back from the boiling pot in front of her.

"Oh, Mitchie, I missed you sweetheart." She now said walking over to her daughter, her arms wide open for a hug.

"Hi, mom. I missed you too." She said with a smile, returning the hug.

"You feeling better, you hungry?" Connie asked, cradling Mitchie's face in her hands, pushing back a strand of hair.

"No, I'm okay mom. Just here to pick up the shift." Mitchie said, a smile still spread across her face, now walking to put her apron on.

"Good, cause I need the help. Shane and Caitlyn decided that if you weren't here they wouldn't have to be here either." Her mom said, wiping her forehead as she increased the heat on the stove.

"Well let's hope they come back." She said, trying to keep her smile, but as the thought of Shane coming back in the kitchen she couldn't help but let out a sigh. Mitchie continued to help with her mom till she wasn't needed.

After finishing with the help she made her way out still confused as to where she would end up next. This was the usual trance she had been stuck in all summer, confused as to what her next move was going to be. She let her life at camp go as it pleases and apparently what it pleased was injury and a couple nights in the infirmary. Mitchie walked along the lake letting her mind drift off into thoughts of her good times….

"Mitchie?" The boy asked peaking from behind the tree Mitchie had just wandered by.

"Nate!" Mitchie said with a smile walking over, only to receive a nice hug from a new found friendship.

"Cranky finally let you out huh?" He asked with a laugh, calling the nurse her usually nickname.

Mitchie laughed along and gave a nod. "Yeah, finally, if she didn't let me out I would have to stay longer due to depression." She then added a smile.

"Well I'm glad you're out" He said returning a smile. "You know he missed you." He said a smirk appearing.

"I have no idea who you are talking about." A sarcastic tone shown in her voice.

"Mitchie, do not play with me, I'm serious he did." Nate's serious face appeared out of nowhere, which caught Mitchie off guard.

"Yeah, well I doubt it. Earlier I was minding my own business and saw them walking towards me, so I decided, forget it, I'm not wasting my time, so I got up and started to walk in the other direction, but nooooo, that wasn't the end of it mister. He called my name, I turn around, he then walked up with that Rebecca girl attached to him at the hip and said one small hello while she bashed my appearance on the earth! Then I left, and he didn't stop me!..not that I care or anything. In fact, I don't care at all." She said finishing her pacing and small rant with a sigh and a returned smirk, but then quickly another sigh escaped her.

"Mitch…he..." Nate began to say.

She interrupted quickly. "Nate, save the speech okay, you're just gonna say he didn't mean it, right? Well he did, he wants me jealous, and for all I know, saving me from that stupid cabin is probably a mistake in his mind, he didn't mean to do it so I could care about him again, he did it to boost his stupid jerk, popstar image… so was staying in the infirmary for a day. This is all acting to him, and he's pretty good at it."

Mitchie didn't want to believe what she said, but in her heart she knew this was the truth. She knew it was just a face he was putting up, and she didn't want to get involved with him anymore. Her head shook with a confused sense yet again. She would always love Shane Grey, but she may never be ready to fall in love with Shane Grey. Her heart sank at the thought of it. He was a waste of her time, but every time she made a single move it reminded her of Shane, but the old Shane, the one she knew from her first summer.

"I'm sorry I let it out on you Nate, I don't know what to do, but thank you, for listening, tell Cait to meet up with me later kay?" With that said, Mitchie strolled back along the path she previously traveled.

As she left, the person hiding behind the big oak came out and rejoined Nate and slid to the ground with a thump. "Nate, I messed up."

"Did you hear all of that? Shane..D..Do you know how much you hurt her?" His voice direct and angry.

"I know, I didn't know she felt like that, I wanna know how to fix all this!" Shane replied pulling a patch of grass from beneath his hand, a show of aggravation.

"Yeah, well you figure it out." Nate said giving one last shake of the head and leaving Shane to think about things.

Shane leaned his head up against the tree behind him and thought. He wasn't sure how to earn her and her trust back, all he knew was that he wanted Mitchie back, more than anything he's wanted in his life. Every time he wasn't with her he wanted to be with her, and like Mitchie, everything reminded him of her. They both felt the same way, they just didn't know it yet,

Time had passed and it was time for his dinner shift once again, he made his way up and hurriedly walked to the kitchen hoping to find Mitchie there. The back door creaked as he pushed past it and grabbed his apron hanging on its proper hook.

"Shane, it's nice to have you back." Connie said, immediately gaining eye contact with Shane.

"Hi Ms. Torres, I'm sorry I haven't been here, its jus..." He was interrupted.

"Its fine honey, just get to putting chips into bowls okay?" She then replied with a smile patting him on the back.

Shane returned the smile and went to grab the bowls in the back only to see a struggling Mitchie who beat him to it. "Here, lemme help." He said reaching for the top bowls.

"Its fine, I got it." She said shuffling away from his grasp.

"Okay…" He murmured reaching for the bags of chips instead. Shane then walked them out and placed them next to where Mitchie had placed the bowls and began to unload them the chips.

Mitchie stood along side him and did the same, completely ignoring Shane's attempts at conversation. She did happen to make eye contact here and there, which was the moment when Shane would smile at her and she would blush and go back to ignoring him.

She finished with the last bowl and hurriedly turned around, only to suddenly be knocked over by her doing the same thing, only with a big pot of cold water. Mitchie was taken in shock and fell backwards, falling into the arms of Shane.

"Oh Mitchie! Are you alright sweetheart?!" Her mother said putting down the pot and walking back to Mitchie as Shane carried her up from the falling position she had been in.

"I'm fine mom, just majorly soaked." She took a pause. "I'm gonna go clean up." She said walking towards the door, Shane in tow.

"Hey, you sure you okay?" Shane then asked as they were both outside of the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks for catching me I guess." She said with a laugh.

He laughed along and looked at her smile. "Anytime."

With that said Mitchie made her way across the grass to her cabin, soaking wet as Shane laughed at the sight before him. He shook his head and smiled as he walked in the opposite direction to his cabin, plan get back Mitchie back was now in full affect.

**Hope you all liked very very late update, please continue to review! Love all you guys**


	8. Let's Just Talk

**Kayy, so I'm writing this chapter really late and I haven't updated in forever, so hopefully I haven't lost readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock**

Let's Just Talk

"Sweetheart, I'm gonna go to the market to get some items for tomorrow." Connie said, slipping on her jacket as she walked around looking for the pair to her light blue sneakers.

"Mom, isn't it a little late to go grocery shopping?" Mitchie said, watching her mom in a hurry as she layed all relaxed in her bed.

"No, this grocery's open 24 hours, it's unbelievable, right?!" Her mom said excitedly, as she finally finding her show underneath the bed.

"Yippee." She replied unenthusiastically now staring out her window, not particularly aimed at anything.

"Thanks for caring Mija." Her mother said rolling her eyes, now walking over to her daughter. She sat upon the bed and planted a kiss on Mitchie's forehead. "Goodbye, don't stay up late." And with that said, Connie began to walk out of the room, grabbing her purse and shutting the door behind her.

"Bye mom." Was her faint reply as she heard the door shut.

For the next half hour Mitchie found herself doing absolutely nothing. Pacing back and forth was the highlight of her time. She tried to write some more lyrics to her most previous song, but it just wasn't working. Her mind was somewhere else, on a popstar familiar to the camp, but she didn't understand why. She didn't want him there, in her mind and all. Her main goal was to get rid of him from her life, completely, but instead she got him stuck in her head. Mitchie found herself remembering his laugh and smile and the way he caught her as she fell. All the things she loved about him. But none of the bad things came to mind as she remember him, was this a bad thing? She began to pace back and forth again.

"Stupid Shane…" She muttered to herself. Her thoughts were cut off as she heard a knock at the door. She was pretty sure it was her mom so she yelled "You need help mom?" as she opened the door, not caring that she was wearing her short shorts and tank top. This was until she saw who was at the door.

'Speak of the devil' Mitchie thought to herself as she saw Shane's eyes travel up and down her. She looked down and saw her clothing as well and her first instinct was to shut the door, so she did.

Shane's head flew back as the door slammed in front of him. He whispered through the loud enough for her to hear, but not the whole camp. "Mitchie, open the door, I just want to talk." He said with a sigh.

"Fine." She replied. "Let me just put something on you won't stare at." Mitchie added quieter, so Shane wouldn't here, but he did. He rolled his eyes at this as Mitchie put on sweats and her navy blue cardigan.

She let out one quick breathe and opened the door. "So, let's just talk." She said very straight forward.

"Uhm, how bout somewhere else?" He asked with a smile.

"Where exactly?" She asked, not amused.

"Just follow me." He said pulling her hand as Mitchie lunged forward following the pop star. The door of the cabin closed behind her and they were off to Shane's secret location.

Mitchie looked around as they headed deeper into the woods. The only light they had was the moon and the convenient flashlight Shane had brought along. She had no idea where they were exactly. Mitchie wasn't aware of how far the trees went. Although she couldn't stand the fact Shane was dragging her wherever they were going, she did enjoy the scenery. Finally Mitchie could see the trees clearing and saw the lake again. They reached the open air and found themselves on the other side of the camp. There was a blanket set up on the ground a few feet away from the water.

"You set this up?" She asked looking at him

"Uhm, no." He said casually. "I just happened to pick a spot where there was a blanket next to the lake with an amazing view." He then added casually.

"Well then, what our luck." She said with a smile, letting go of his hand and walking to the blanket, sitting down facing the lake. "Well, talk." She added, looking as he walked over and sat next to her.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry. For everything. Really." He said sincerely.

"I believe you, it's just. I don't know. I don't think I can roll with pop star Shane Grey." She said with a slight laugh.

"Look, I know. I've been a jerk, but I mean I'm still the Shane you met." He replied giving a cheeky grin.

"You mean you still send my mom allergy notices?" Mitchie then said, a true laugh escaping.

"Hey, there was a reason for that. What if my face blew up?" He said playfully hitting her.

"Maybe you'd look a little bit prettier. She would be doing you a favor." She let out another laugh, hitting him back.

"Well, that hurt the ego a bit." He said putting a hand to his heart.

"Good." She said with a smile. They talked for what felt like an hour. Reminiscing on last year's camp experience and joking around. The whole time they laughed, it felt as if nothing between them had ever gone sour. Then the awkward silence began as they both stared at the lake, how the moon reflected perfectly and the water so dark.

Mitchie then broke this silence. "Uhm, so, I should get going." She said standing up and brushing her hands on her sweats.

"So soon?" He asked getting up as well.

"Uhm, yeah. My mom'll be back soon, don't want her to find out I was out." She said running a hand through her hair.

"Right." He said plainly.

Mitchie didn't know how to say goodbye, so she just went with a plain hug, which Shane was definitely ecstatic about.

"Bye." She said with a wave as she walked back in the direction towards camp.

Shane waved back, smiling. He was definitely satisfied with their conversation. He let out a sigh just thinking of it and started heading in the direction of Nate's cabin. He needed to share this with someone, and Nate was the guy. As he reached Nate's cabin he knocked quick and long till Nate opened the door.

"What?!" Nate asked annoyed, looking like he just woke up.

"I have a story!" Shane said, walking inside, rustling Nate's hair.

"Seriously man? Tomorrow." Nate said, pointing in the direction of the door.

"Come on, it is tomorrow. It'll be real quick, I just had to tell someone." Shane said jumping on the other bed in the room.

"You are such a girl." Nate said, rolling his eyes and sitting on the bed opposite of Shane. "So?" He asked.

Shane threw a pillow at Nate and spilled the beans about the whole Mitchie conversation. Nate gave a smile every here and there, not really caring all that much, but he was happy for Shane. On the other hand, now he cared about Mitchie getting hurt and wasn't sure if this was a good idea anymore.

"What about Rebecca?" Nate asked casually.

"What about her? She's going home in 3 days. Leaving me with Mitchie for another 2 weeks." He said with a smile. "I'll break it off before she goes. No big deal."

"Dude, kinda harsh, dontcha think?" Nate then asked.

"She wouldn't mind." Shane said, then getting up. "Well, better go now. Sleep tight buddy, tomorrow's another day closer to getting Mitchie back."

"You're so sure of yourself, huh?" Nate said, rolling his eyes.

"You know me." Shane said with a laugh. "Oh, and Nate." He said his hand on the door.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Thanks again." Shane said with a genuine smile.

"Anytime man." Nate said with a smile back. "Now get out." He added with a laugh.

Shane just shook his head and headed back to his cabin, thinking about the night he had. Everything felt as if it was fitting in its place. He just needed a couple more puzzle pieces to finish it all.

**Again, Sorry it's so late. PLEASE REVIEW:)**


	9. New Camper

**I know it's been a while. I'm sorry. Just hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock.**

**New Camper**

The next morning Mitchie was rudely awakened by her alarm clock playing another Lady Gaga tune. The flashing red numbers on the clock read 10:30 a.m. She muttered a quiet "shit" and instantly jumped out of bed, getting ready for her day. Mitchie had a meeting with a new camper today at 11:00 and was running extremely late. After taking a quick shower she got dressed and ran her way out of the room. Continuing in a fast manner across camp a group of familiar faces called after her.

"Hey Mitch!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Oh, hey guys." Mitchie said to the group consisting of Caitlyn, Nate, and unfortunately Rebbeca and Shane. "Uhm, I'm sort of in a hurry, but I'll catch up with you all later kay?" She said hoping their replies would be quick

"Where you headin?" Shane asked, sincerely curious. All the others nodded in agreement wondering the same thing.

"I'm running late for a tour…Brown asked me to show the camp to a newbie and yeah. Here I am totally late." Mitchie said quickly.

"Who is it?" Shane asked, continuing his curiosity.

"Mark. From L.A." She said, reading from the piece of paper Brown had given her.

"Well better not keep Mark from L.A. waiting." Caitlyn said with a wink.

"Yeah, better not." Shane added in sarcastically.

Mitchie chuckled a bit. "Okay, guys. I'll see you."

When Mitchie was finally our of the groups sight she continued her journey at a jogging pace. She came to a quick stop as she reached the dock where the figure she assumed was Mark was standing.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm extremely late." Mitchie said, slightly out of breathe.

Mark quickly turned around and met Mitchie's eyes. In her head her jaw fell quickly to the ground. Mark was gorgeous. Blue eyes and brown hair kind of gorgeous.

"Oh, it's cool. It was only a couple minutes. Plus, I got to appreciate the view for a bit." He said with a smile, extending his hand. "I'm Mark."

Mitchie accepted the handshake. "From L.A. so my paper says." She said with a laugh. "I'm Mitchie." Adding her award winning smile. "Well, it's good you enjoyed the view, because here is where your tour starts."

"Great!" He said with enthusiasm. "I think I'm liking the camp already." Mark added as Mitchie couldn't help but blush at his comment.

There was a slight silence where they both just stared at each other for a bit. Mark was hoping she could read his flirting. It was true. He truly did like the camp, as long as Mitchie was there for him to like. He was quick to crush on Mitchie, but she didn't mind at all.

"Uhm, so here is the famous lake. Nice for looking at during the day as well as right after dinner which is my personal favorite time to come and just stare and admire." She said breaking the silence as she looked out into the lake stopping herself from staring at him.

"I think I like it here already." Mark said in reply, continuing to look at Mitchie. His smile failed to disappear from his face.

Mitchie turned on her heel attempting to hide the blush that spread across her face, but Mark caught it. "Uhm, so let us continue our tour then."

They walked for about forty-five minutes passing by all of the famous camp rock stages, the mess hall, the music rooms, the dance rooms, and lastly ended where his cabin was. The time went by fast for the two. It consisted of camp rock stories and intense laughing. Mark was impressing Mitchie by the minute and he was glad to find someone so down to earth.

After letting out at a last laugh Mitchie let out a sigh. "So, I guess this is the end."

"Already? So soon?" Mark asked with a cute pouty look.

"Well, I am flattered, but we have the rest of camp to hang out. Don't get too upset." She said with a smile. "So I'll see you later for dinner then?" She asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." He said, smiling back. "Thanks for the tour, it was fun." Mark then added opening his arms for a hug.

She smiled and accepted the hug adding. "It was fun, I'm glad you liked it."

Just then the cabin door flew open and the two broke from their hug. "Hey roomie!" Said the one and only Shane Grey.

"Shane?" Mitchie said with wide eyes switching glances from Mark to Shane.

"Hey I'm Shane, it's nice to meet you..." He said extending his hand to Mark.

"I'm Mark." He said accepting the handshake with a nice friendly smile.

"Uhm, so I'll just leave you two to bond." Mitchie said backing away slowly from the two guys.

"I got it from here Mitch." Shane said with a salute and a wink.

"Thanks…Shane." She replied unsurely as she turned around, shaking her head. Mitchie was confused as to how that cabin partnering happened but she was hopeful that it would work out. She glanced down at her watch and saw that she was already five minutes late for her kitchen shift. With that known she took off at a jogging pace towards the mess hall, the two in the cabin now at the back of her mind.

Back in the room Shane decided to try and get to know the enemy. "So Mark?" He said jumping onto his bed. "Where you from?" He asked as Mark was putting things in drawers.

"Uh, L.A. Home to Connect 3's Shane Grey right?" Mark said with a laugh jumping on his bed to face Shane.

"Yeah, you aren't some crazed fan right? Cause not to sure I can handle that dude." Shane said adding a small chuckle.

"Naw man, my sister is the one you should be worried about, but it's good she's not here." He replied. "So, you friends with that Mitchie girl?" Mark asked, changing subjects trying to find more about Mitchie.

"Well yeah." He said.

Mark smiled. "But I wouldn't get too interested in the girl." Shane said quickly.

Mark's smile faded a bit as he said, "Why is that exactly?"

"Uh, she has a boyfriend back home." Shane replied with a shrug. "Sorry man." He added getting down to pat Mark on the back. "Well, I gotta head to do a kitchen shift, make yourself at home, if you need anything. I'm here for yah man." Shane said on his way out of the cabin. The lies spread from his lips like butter, he was glad he did it. Now there was no one in the way of his plan to get Mitchie back.

"Okay, see you later." Mark said as Shane was already out the door. He let out a sigh and went back to unpacking which consisted of throwing things into drawers rather than placing them in.

Dinner time came around and the mess hall was now packed with hungry campers. Mitchie finally put away her apron from her shift and grabbed a plate of food and made her way over to the table excited to see Mark there. She smiled and picked the seat right next to him. "Hey!" She said excitedly as she sat down.

"Oh, hey Mitchie." He said plainly as he went back to a conversation he was having with Tess.

"So, how's your day been?" She asked trying to get his attention.

"It's been good, thanks for asking." He replied with a smirk, then turning back around to the conversation with Tess.

Mitchie's excitement for dinner faded quickly as her conversation with Mark went nowhere. She decided just to keep quiet and push her food around rather than try to enter one of the other table members' conversations. This went on for a good fifteen minutes. Once everyone seemed to be done with dinner she decided to try one more time at the whole Mark situation.

"So, we still on for the lake viewing?" Mitchie asked him with a smile standing up with her plate in hand.

"Oh gosh Mitchie, I'm sorry. I totally forgot. I made plans with Tess. We were gonna take a canoe out into the lake. Maybe another time?" Mark replied giving her a pat on the shoulder. He really didn't forget. He tried to find another person to fill those plans. He didn't want to have his heart set on a taken girl. If only he knew it was all a lie.

"Uhm, yeah. Sure. Another time. Have fun." She said, trying to keep her smile up.

"Thanks." He said as Tess called him over to the door. "I gotta go."

"You go have a nice time." She said as he smiled and walked to where Tess was. Mitchie's smile faded with every step he took.

Mitchie turned and walked in a hurry towards the kitchen door pushing past people on their way out to enjoy the rest of their night. She opened the door to the kitchen and grabbed her apron with an upset sigh.

"Oh, Mitchie sweetheart, what happened to your plans with that Mark guy?" Her mother asked, surprised to see her in the kitchen.

"They fell through, it's okay though, we made a rain check." Mitchie said with a believable smile as she began to take her frustration out on the dishes.

"Oh, okay then." Her mother replied, leaving the conversation be and letting her daughter continue to wash.

A couple minutes later Shane came walking in, putting on his apron and greeting the fellow clean up crew members. "Hey Mitch, what'd the plates ever do to you?" He said with a laugh walking up beside her and continuing to help with the dishes.

"Nothing. They're just so damn not clean!" She said, letting go of the plates into the dirty water as her head fell.

"You mean dirty?" Shane said, stopping to look at her.

"Yeah, dirty. Sorry. I just need to clear my head." She said removing her washing gloves along with her apron. "Can you finish this? I'll make it up to you." She said giving him pleading eyes.

Shane nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Thank you so much Shane." She replied continuing on her way out.

As she trailed out the door Shane murmured a quiet "No problem." And went back to doing the dishes alone for the night.

**Okayy, soo. Not a very good ending, I'm sorry. I've had this done like a couple months ago and never got to posting it. But I'll try to keep the posts coming. PLEASE REVIEW:)**


End file.
